fancharacterworldfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day as a Demigod: Journey Through Time
Not everything is normal, even for demigod standards. Some are even shocked when they are sucked through time, forced to recover the elusive relic of Eris, a spear that throws everything around it into confusion, even time. Characters Heroes/Demigods Talon (ShelatheWolf) Siria (ShelatheWolf) Percy (ShelatheWolf) Callie (ShelatheWolf) Sabrina (Crystal1999) Crystal (Crystal1999) Gods/Goddesses Eris (ShelatheWolf) Airis (Crystal1999) Athena (ShelatheWolf) Aphrodite (Crystal1999) Lost Talon landed hard on the ground right next to Petra, nearly spooking her. Callie appeared, whispering a few words of comfort to her pegasus. She then turned to Talon. "Oh, hi!" she greeted. "Hey, sorry I scared Petra," Talon gently stroke the gray mare's nose. She shrank back slightly, but didn't shy away from Talon. "Don't worry about," Callie assured, "She's still young, and she grew up in a rough enviroment, so she spooks easily." A low rumble shook the ground, scaring Petra even more. "What was that?" Callie asked after the tremor died down. "Did Travis and Connor try to throw paint bombs at Fang and Olive again?" "I don't think so..." Talon commented, "It seemed to have been caused by something else, not like a normal earthquake. Besides, the Stoll brothers are not so crazy that they will try that again." "Well, where did it come from then?" Callie asked. Talon shrugged. "We'll never know." Another tremor shook the ground, harder than the first. Callie and Talon were thrown off their feet by the shifting earth. Petra flew off, terrified. "We can't be the only one feeling this, can we?" Callie cried. "Let's find out. ...Sorry." Talon answered. "Sorry for wha-" Callie was cut off when Talon grabbed her arms and catapulted herself in the air, taking Callie with her. "Maybe the ground wasn't that bad," Callie said nervously, gripping onto Talon tightly. Talon landed closer the others, where the earthquake caused massive confusion. Another tremor shook the ground, causing Sabrina to fall backwards and land right next to Talon and Callie. "Ouch," Sabrina complained as she stood up, rubbing her backside. "What do you think is happening?" "I don't know," Talon admitted. "But we're going to find out." Percy ran into the clearing. "Guys! You've gotta see this!" He turned around ran back, dodging pillars of rock that rocketed out of the ground. He led them to am area right in front of the forest, where Siria was already standing. The air shifted in random directions, like it didn't know where to go. A black tear pulled itself out of the jumble, slicing through the air. The rip pulsed, and stretched until it was large enough to suck in the surroundings. "What is that?" Sabrina asked. "It's like a black hole," Talon stated with disbelief. "But-" She was cut off by the tear's suction. It pulled the demigods twoards it. Crystal came running towards them, stoping suddenly when she saw the rip. "Oh, come on. Not another black hole!" "Another one!" Callie repeated. "Unfortunately they come often," Talon muttered. "But this doesn't seem normal..." Talon had to reach out and grab a limb of a nearby tree to keep from getting sucked in. Suddenly a loud crack sounded. The branch that Sabrina had been holding on to had snapped, and Sabrina was pulled into the strange black hole. "Sabrina!" Percy watched with horror as the black tear swallowed Sabrina. Talon mumbled a few choice words in Greek then dropped into the hole. Siria followed. Callie's eyes were wide. "Where are they now?" Percy shut his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, he shrugged stiffly. "Let's find out." Percy released the branch and hurtled into the black hole. Crystal let go of her branch and was pulled towards the black hole. "See you on the other side, Callie." Crystal said as she was tugged into the black hole. Callie bit her lip. "Ha-tep," she murmered as she let go of her branch. Her words lingered in the air after she went through, calming the swirling mass of air. The tear reluctantly closed. The kids were tossed into blackness. Finally, a light appeared, and pulled them through. Talon landed on Sabrina, followed by Siria, Percy, Crystal, then Callie. "Mhph.." Sabrina tried to say, trying to get out from under the mass of demigods. "Sorry," Talon groaned as she pushed everyone off of her and got off of Sabrina. "Just why do you think it was a good idea to jump into that portal of chaos?" Nepthys chastised Callie. Callie rolled her eyes. "Not everything can be as controlled as a mountain stream. I had to go with my friends," Callie argued back. "Hmph. You and your Greek brother and friends. You're lucky I don't rat you out," she retorted. "Thanks, but I can handle myself." Callie replied, silencing Nepthys. "So... Where are we?" Percy questioned. Siria shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" "Maybe the better question would be when are we." Crystal asked, bending down to help Sabrina stand up. "When and where..." Talon muttered. "That really narrows it down..." A flash of brown streaked by them. A man in blue on a brown horse ran past, headed towards the outskirts of a town. "The British ships are coming closer!" he yelled to the townspeople. "Well, that answers your question..." Sabrina muttered, dusting herself off. "Revolutionary war... just great..." Talon motioned the others towards the bushes. "Come on, we have to hide." "So...what now?" Siria questioned. "We don't exactly fit in." "Oh, this will be good. You guys in dresses and Percy in tights...." Sabrina said. "Wait... What?!?" Percy and Talon cried in unison. "There is no way," Talon added. "I am perfectly happy with staying in the shadows." "Yeah, what she said," Percy agreed. "I do see what she means," Callie pointed out. "We will be able to manuveur the area unnoticed." Crystal snorted. "How are we even going to get dresses. We can't walk out there showing our ankles. It's sooo unlady like!" Crystal said in mock horror. "Well, if Aphrodite was here, she would probably snap and put us in the latest fashion. We, however, have to get creative," Talon replied. "Guys, be quiet. I hear someone coming!" Sabrina hissed, shrinking back into the shadows, the rest of them following likewise. Three women ran into the ally that the demigods were hidding in. One had blonde hair and intellagent grey eyes, the second had long, curly blonde hair that was piled up in ringletts on top of her head and ice blue eyes. The other girl's back was turned towards them, only letting the demigods see her long pale hair that looked familiar to them, but they couldn't quite place it. The pale haired girl turned to face the one with grey eyes, the white skirts of her dress spinning around at the sudden movement. "What was our reason for coming down to earth when all we are going to do is run away from the soilders? I hate acting like a insolent mortal! I want to actually do something!" She said, crossing her arms. The first girl sighed. "Look, I know that your restless to see the mortal world Airis. I couldn't force Apollo to let you go out of Olympus any sooner than now. But to see a girl fight soilders does not sit well with mortals." Talon's eyes widened. "It's Airis, Athena, and...Aphrodite. It has to be," she whispered, barely loud enough for the others to hear. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I still do not understand why you actually like to fight! It messes up my hair!" Aphrodite said, fixing her golden locks. Athena rolled her eyes. "You and your poofy hair. There are no advantages to have it that way, only prohibitions." Airis sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "What are we going to have to do? The British troops will be here in a short while, and it would be 'improper' for us to fight them," Airis said. "We must simply observe," Athena said matter of factly. "If our people call for us, then we will aid them in spirit, but mortals these days do not understand our world, so we must not show ourselves as who we are." Suddenly, the sound of hundreds of noisy footfalls echoed through the night, at first a faint rumble, escalating into a roar. "What do we do now?" Airis asked Athena. "Step aside and watch," Athena replied, blending into the shadows. Even though she wasn't as eager as Airis, a small glint in her gray eyes hinted that she, too, wished to fight. "Oh crud," Talon muttered, "Here they come." The soldiers charged past, rushing the town. They came in masses, spreading themselves along the border of the town. A man in a fancier red coat, who looked like the general, came riding in a white stallion. "Surround Boston! No one gets in or out!" he barked. "The British fleet will handle the harbor." The soldiers scrambled to obey, positioning themselves in the outskirts of the town, which included the hiding demigods. Women and children in the town shrieked cries of terror. The women ushered the kids into their homes and bolted the doors. A few men ran out, guns in hand. The rammed into the soldiers, but were quickly outnumbered and defeated. Percy tensed, ready to leap to the townspeople's aid, but Talon held him back. "We can't change time!" she hissed quietly. Airis stepped back into the shadows, compleatly dissapearing from sight. "So that's what my mom looks like...." Sabrina whispered. "Now, yeah," Siria replied softly. She shrank back as more soldiers rushed past. Soon the soldiers had multiplied and set up posts surrounding the city. Talon glared at the soldiers in the distance, blocking all long term escape routes over the ground. "Just great..." she muttered. She racked her memory, trying to remember which event they were stuck in. "Oh gods," she muttered some more, "Why do I have to zone out during history class?" "Wait, isn't this the seige of Boston?" Sabrina whispered. "Of course it is," Talon growled through clenched teeth. Siria thought for a minute. "They didn't necessarily hurt anyone who didn't bother them during the siege. If they find us in here, however, we could be in big trouble. If we could sneak into the town we'd be safer and less likely to do something rash or drastic, changing time in the process," she proposed. "We still need to find clothes to wear from this time period though if we are going to head in to the town," Crystal sighed. "If only Aphrodite knew we were here, she could just snap and we would have on dresses and Percy would be wearing tights..." Percy cut his eyes at Crystal. "I know enough about this time to know that men do not wear tights. You, on the other hand, might not be too comfortable." He smirked a bit. "Come on, let's go," Callie urged. She wished that she could cast a cover spell on them, but only Percy knew about that side of her life. "How do we get out without the goddesses seing us?" Sabrina asked. "Hmm..." Talon thought. "Let's try the old fashioned approach, since we are back in time." She grabbed a rock the size of her fist, and chucked it on the other side of the area. Adding some wind to the spot the rock landed, Talon created the illusion someone was running through. The three goddesses flinched, then swiveled their heads towards where the rock landed. Talon grabbed Sabrina by the back of her shirt and zoomed out of the bushes, closely followed by Percy, Callie, Crystal, then Siria. Airis jerked her head towards the corner that Siria had just run behind seconds ago, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Siria pressed herself against an ally wall right beside the others. "Now what?" she breathed. "They're suspicious now." Crystal sighed. "I honestly don't know..." "Airis, you check that way," Athena said, pointing towards where the demigods were hiding. "Aphrodite, you and I will check that way," she said, motioning towards where the stone had landed. Talon growled in the throat. "We make more distractions," she determined. Talon created a gust of wind that swept the alley, picking up dust. The dust cloud surrounded the young Airis while the demigods ran out to find new cover. Airis burst through the dust cloud and walked towards the place where the demigods used to be hiding, her footfalls not making any noise. Talon ducked sliently into the next ally, her raptor-like vision watching Airis closely. She could do this all day. Airis flicked her eyes around, landing on the ally that Talon had run into. She ran forwards, moving faster than an average mortal. Unfortunately for Airis, Talon wasn't an average mortal either. She zoomed upward and fell back into the shadow of a house. With a wave of her arm, wind swept through of all the alleys, creating a dust storm that settled on top of the entire area. She motioned to the others. "Fall back!" she ordered. Crystal turned sharply around the corner, unfortuantly running straight into a British soilder who happened to be patroling the area. "Hey! You there!" the soldier yelled. "Oh gods..." Crystal muttered under her breath and turned back around to run back, Percy slaming into her. "Woa-" Percy stumbled over Crystal. The soldier got a good look at Crystal. "You unholy whore!" he cried. "Aren't you ashamed?!?" He grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Fuming, Crystal struggled to get free of the gaurd. "How dare you call me a whore!!" Callie looked back nervously at the confused goddess. "We can't draw attention to ourselves!" she reminded them urgently. Crystal finally got free of the gaurd and sprinted the other way, ducking into another ally. Airis came up the ally cautiously, her eyes widing with shock when she saw what Callie was wearing. "Oh shoot..." Callie muttered. She grabbed Percy's arm. "Go, now!" she urged them. Percy bent down and knocked the guard off of his feet. He leaped over him and continued to run, followed by Callie and Sabrina. Airis tore out of the ally after them her eyes narrowing. Where are Athena and Aphroditie? She wondered. Siria was already in the sky, under the cover of Talon's cloud. She saw two figures running towards the town with in-human speed. "We have to move!" she warned Talon. Talon saw the goddesses coming. She grabbed Sabrina and flew off, Siria at her heels. Percy, Crystal, and Callie followed them on foot, trying to avoid being caught by the past version of the goddesses. Airis saw a different ally and cut through. She turned the corner and ended up infront of the three children of poseidon. "Darn I wish Petra was with me," Callie muttered under her breath. She backed away slowly, pulling Percy by the arm with her. "Use a glamour spell!" Nepthys urged. "I ''can't," Callie reminded her. "''Airis is a Greek goddess, one from a different time too. If I use a spell, she'll probably notice." Nepthys snorted, then went silent. Athena and Aphroditie stepped up behind them, traping the demigods. Aphrodite shrieked, "What in Olympus are you wearing!!!" then proceeded to cover her eyes. Airis rolled her eyes, and continued staring at the demigods. "What now?" Percy whispered urgently to the others. "We definently can't outsmart Athena!" Athena's gaze pierced into them. "Why are you so eager to get away?" she demanded in an eerie, normal tone. "We weren't. We we just trying to get away from the guard.." Crystal trailed off. Athena narrowed her eyes. "You mean the unconscious guard over there?" she nodded her head to where the guard lay flat on his back, winded from Percy. "Yeah, guess we don't have to run anymore," Percy laughed nervously. Man he wished Annabeth was here right now... He backed off slowly. "Err, bye! Thanks for your concern, but we should really be going now..." Percy glanced upwards where Talon was circling high in the clouds, not wanting to risk coming down. Airis stepped up and blocked the exit. "Where do you think your going?" Talon and Siria dipped down and snatched the kids of Poseidon. Talon's strong wings carried both Callie and Crystal upwards, but Siria faltered under the weight of both Percy and Sabrina, and Sabrina slipped from her grasp. Sabrina hit the ground hard, hitting her head on the ground and rendering her unconcious. Muttering several things under her breath, including something about the usefulness of a telepath, Talon handed Crystal off to Siria and dived down to get Sabrina. Before Talon could get there, however, Aphrodite had run over and grabbed Sabrina, dissapearing with her in a fllash of light, obviously on Athena's command. Talon turned to Airis, her eyes glowing fiercely. "Bring her back!" she growled, her wings spread in warning. The fact that they were seen crushed the chance of them going by without changing a thing, so Talon only wanted to interfere enough to get Sabrina back, then zoom off before anything drastic happened. They stood together, each of them brandishing a sword. "Make us." Airis threatened, her eyes flickering in anticipation. Talon's eyes shown brighter and her long, silver sword grew in her hands. Callie grabbed Talon and pulled her back. "Talon! We can't fight them!" she reminded her urgently, afraid of the consequences. Airis harumphed, making her sword dissolve into light. "Fine, have it your way." Airis said, looking ticked off that she wasn't going to get to fight. "Stupid rule about mortals having to start the fight.." she muttered, dissapearing in a flash of light. "Stupid you-can't-hurt-anyone-in-the-past rules," Talon muttered. She turned to Callie, with more concern then anger in her eyes. "What are we going to do about Sabrina?" she asked hopelessly. When Things Go Wrong... Athena looked over the unconscious demigod. "What are we going to with her? She's a mortal." "Well, considering that her friends had wings, I would say she was a demigod... " Airis trailed off, staring and the girl. "Something seemed odd about them though. They had a specific reason to avoid us, and I want to know what it is," Athena declared. "Well, what's bothering me is what this girl is wearing! It's so unproper!" Aphroditie exclaimed, motioning towards Sabrina who was still uncouncious on the floor. "She's real pretty too, would it be okay if I dress her up?" Athena shrugged. "Do what you wish. She's not a threat. Those other demigods, however, are." Aphrodite squeeled with excitement, snapping her fingers and making both her and Sabrina dissapear. Airis looked thoughtful, staring at the place Sabrina had just been lying. "She feels familiar in some way.." she said trailing off. Athena narrowed her eyes. "I suppose she does..." she said thoughtfully. "Come on, let's go find those demigods and demand an explanation." Airis stood up, smirking. "Fine by me." "Alright, let's go," Athena waved her hand and the two goddesses dissapated into the air. They appeared in an alleyway near their encounter with the demigods, pressing themselves against the wall so they wouldn't be spotted immediately. Siria was on the ground too, with Percy and Crystal. Percy shook a little bit, but he didn't want to admit how freaked out he was in front of Talon, and anyone else who might still be there. Talon paced angrily, while Callie tried to calm her down. "It's not like you could've attacked them," Callie assured her, "You wouldn't have been able to without changing things." "Yeah," Talon retorted, "But everything is already ruined because some goddess was faster than me and got to Sabrina first. And we still don't know how to get back! I normally have more options when I jump into a black hole, but..." She stopped there, not wanting to say anymore. "A black hole?" Airis muttered, staring intently at the demigods. Crystal sighed, staring at her friend. "Talon, we will find a way to get Sabrina back and get out of here. But pacing around angrily isn't going to help anything." "I know that!" Talon retorted, "It's just a habit..." She stopped suddenly, and swiveled around to face the direction of the goddesses. "I heard something," she whispered, motioning for silence. "She's good," Athena muttered, amused. "Yeah, this will be fun.." Airis agreed, a slight glint in her eyes. Athena sped around, coming up behind Talon, brandishing her spear. "Okay demigods, talk," she demanded. Talon whipped around, gripping her long, silver blade. "You're the one who needs to talk," Talon answered back, trying to control her temper. Airis came up behind Athena, her shining sword in her hand, poised to attack at a moments notice. "I believe we asked you first," she said, smirking. "That's none of your business," Talon retorted. "Now where is Sabrina?" Percy and Callie brought out their bronze swords too and flanked Talon on either side. "And why should we tell you that?" Airis asked. Crystal, now brandishing her sword, came and stood in between Talon and Callie. "Because she is our friend, and you took her." Athena snorted. "Stubborn demigods, we don't have to tell you anything. She is safe though." Percy spotted a tub of water, which he resorted to use in case things went wrong. Come on Annabeth, he pleaded silently, let your tactics rub off on me at least a little bit. "Okay, you bring back the girl, then we'll answer any question you want," Percy offered. Airis smirked. "Apparently, we hold all the cards here. If you answer our questions, we might give the girl back to you." Percy screamed in his head. Why couldn't Annabeth be here? "Yeah, well, we won't answer any questions until you show us Sabrina!" There was a tug in his gut, like his body knew that he was about to throwdown with Athena and Airis. Airis sighed, clearly annoyed. "You just don't get it do you?" she questioned, muttering under her breath about stubborn demigods. "Why are you so interested in us anyways?" Callie asked. "You were specifically trying to avoid us earlier, and while I think your ruse was clever, I want this nonsense to end." Athena replied. "We...just...didn't want to draw attention to ourselves," Talon replied, half telling the truth. "Yes, but why are you dressed in clothes not of any time period I have seen before?" Airis mused, obviously curious of what her answer would be. "We're..." Talon searched for an answer, "Trying to start a new trend." "It is much more comfortable to work and fight in," Siria added, going along with Talon's reply. Airis raised her eyebrows. "You do know that it is sinful to show anything above your knees, do you not?" "Well, back to the drawing board then," Talon replied with fake enthusiam, "Thanks for letting us know." "Stop stalling!" Athena spat. "Who said that I was stalling?" Talon retorted. "We did. Now answer our question!" Airis snapped, gritting her teeth. Talon stared defiantly at the goddesses. She opened her mouth to say something, but a flash of black knocked her to the ground. Talon rolled over and kicked her attacker off. Her attacker appeared to be a girl in her mid-twenties. She had raven black hair with a purple strip in it that fell to her shoulders, with flickering violet eyes. She wore mordern style punk-rock clothes, and had a fair skin tone with purple lipstick. She clapped slowly. "Well done, demigods. You seemed to have stopped my reign of terror in the present. But time, however, has not been spared from my grip of confusion. And when you threw yourselves in, you became subject to my doings," she smirked. Talon glared at the girl. "That was you?" she snarled. "Indeed it was. I am Eris, goddess of strife, chaos, and confusion, and this world needs some shaking up," Eris answered, motioning to the space around them. Callie gripped her sword tighter. She had heard of the damage Apophis had done. Could the Greek deity of chaos do the same? Airis scowled. "What did you do, Eris?" "Correction. It's what will I do," Eris replied slyly. "This does not concern you, it is between me, and the demigods." She shooed them off with a flick of her wrist. Airis' scowl deepened. "You can't tell us what to do. If whatever you do effects the course of things on earth, it most certianly concerns us." "Things are different," Eris snapped. "You clueless dorks can go crawl back to Olympus in precious little Boston." She whipped around to face the demigods, a wisp of dark green smoke formed into a spear in her eyes. Talon's eyes widened a little. It had an eerie resemblence to the Chaos Spear. "Time is not your playground, Eris!" Talon snarled. "Did you just call us clueless dorks?!" Airis fumed, her eyes starting to glow. She and Athena were now standing side-by-side, weapons aimed at Eris. Eris rolled her eyes. "Well, right now, you are. You don't even know what's happening." "Just give us back Sabrina and go back to...Boston?" Percy told them, hating to agree with his new enemy. "New York isn't a big city yet, doofus," Talon told Percy, sensing his confusion. "The Empire State Building doesn't even exsist. Don't you at least pay some attention in history class?" Percy bit back a retort, and continued to point Riptide's blade at Eris. "Your agreeing with the person who got you into this mess in the first place? You don't even deserve our help!" Airis said, shooting on last glare at Percy and Eirs before dissapearing in a flash of golden light. Athena stared hard at the others, her gray gaze piercing. "This is something bigger than this world, isn't it?" she questioned. Eris rolled her eyes again. "Well, looks like the young goddess of wisdom finally figured something out!" she shouted sarcastically. Athena snarled in rage, pointing her spear at Eris. Talon raised her sword. "So where is Sabrina?" she prompted yet again, this time softer. "We really need to stick together." The goddess shook her head. "I'd help you if I could, now that I am beginning to see your side more clearly, but only Airis and Aphrodite knows now." "Great," Callie muttered. "Enough of this small talk," Eris interrupted. "It's boring." She launched herself at Siria, thrusting with her spear. Siria was knocked to the ground. Pushing against Eris with her bow, she generated a blinding flame that threw her back. Percy charged Eris, swiping his sword at her spear. The spear, however, did not break and Eris swung it back at Percy. It collided with Percy's jaw, causing him to stumble back, but he regained his balance and went in for another attack, aided by Callie. Launching herself on top of Eris, Talon muttered, "Sabrina, I hope your safe." Tea Party with the Goddesses Ahprodite stood infront of the chair Sabrina was sitting in, snaping her fingers every so often, changing something about the outfit she had put Sabrina in. Right when Aphrodite was changing the color of the dress she was wearing, Sabina jerked upwards, panic in her eyes. She looked with confusion at Aphrodite. "What happened?" Aphrodite clapped her hands together. "Great, your awake!" She gushed, smiling at her. "As to what happened to you, well, your friend acidently dropped you on the ground and you were knocked unconsious, so I brought you back here to fix you up." Sabrina's eyes got wide. "I need to get back to my friends!" She jumped up, then let out a short yelp of surprise when she saw what she was wearing. Aphrodite frowned at Sabrina. "Do you not like what I picked out for you?" She questioned. Not wanting to offened the goddess, she weakly simled. "Uh, yes it's very nice, but I really need to get back to my friends..." A smile lit up Aphroditie's face. "You look so pretty in it!" she gushed. "Come, come, you need to see what you look like," she said, ushuring Sabrina over to the other side of the room, despite her protests. Sabrina stared, dumbfounded, at the image of the girl infront of her. Her long, golden hair cascaded in ringlets down her back, framming her heart shaped face. She was wearing a pale, white dress with golden accents, the exact same color of her eyes. A golden pendant that hung from a delecat golden chain was fastened around her neck, lying right past her collar bone. It had half sleves that lead up to a surpisingly low neckline for that age, showing as much skin as a shirt from modern times would have shown, but still modest. The dress hugged her natrual curves and emphisized her tiny waist. "Wow..." Sabrina trailed off, still stairing in awe at her reflection. "I knew you would like it!" Aphrodite said smugly, pulling her away from the mirror. "Come, it's already tea time," She said, dragging Sabrina behind her out of the room. As Aphrodite pulled Sabrina over towards the couch that was in the middle of the room, a table siting in front of it which heald steaming tea cups and finger sandwiches, a bright light filled the room. Airis was suddenly standing there, looking ticked off. She stormed over past Aphrodite and started pacing the lenght off the room. "I take it that what ever you and Athena went to do didn't end so well," Aphrodite mused, lifting her tea cup to her lips. "No it didn't. Those demigods were plain as day anoying and would not listen to reason. Then the insuferable Eirs had to show up and call us clueless dorks and one of the demigods actually agreed with her..." she fumed, glancing over to where Aphrodite was and realised with a start that she wasn't the only one in here. Aphrodite sensed what Airis was looking at and turned around smiling. "By the way, the demigod just woke up a minute ago. Don't you love what I did to her!" She gushed, gesturing over towards Sabrina who sat on the couch, shifting around uncomfortably. "She looks nice," Airis had to admit, too caught up in her thoughts to realise that the girl was trying not to let the goddess get a good glimps of her eyes. Airis sighed and walked over, ploping down next to Aphrodite. "I'm so glad you think so too! Doesn't the golden bow and trim match her eyes perfectly?" She said as she kept rambiling on about how the different parts of the outfit complemented her. Airis' head popped up at the mention of golden eyes. She took a close look at Sabrina and gasped when she saw the splitting image of herself. "How can that be?....." Airis wondered as she took in the familiar features of the girl sitting infront of her. Aphrodite looked back and forth and gasped when she realised what Airis just had. "How come you didn't tell me you had any demigod children?" She said acussingly. "Because I don't have any demigod children, yet." Airis said. "What do you mean, yet. She is sitting right there!" Aphrodte exclaimed, gesturing towards Sabrina. "I am pretty sure that she was pulled back from the future with one of Eirs' little rips," Airis explained, scrunching up her nose. She turned towards Sabrina. "What is your name, honey?" She asked, clearly in an uncomfortable position. "Uh, Sabrina...." she said heseantly, not wanting to mess up the timestream even more than it already was. Airis simled softly, staring at Sabrina. "I can see my self picking that name for you..." then her eyes landed on the pendant lying around her neck. "Did you come here wearing that?" "Uh, no..." Sabrina said. "Give it to me," Airis comanded, gesturing with her hand. Sabrina reached up and and unclasped it, handing it over to Airis. "Why?" she asked. "You will see." Airis said, smiling, then turned her gaze to the pendant. It started glowing, then faded back to it's normal golden coloring. Airis handed the pendat back to Sabrina, who heasently took it back. "What did you do to it?" "I charmed it to hold some of my power. If you ever become weak during a batle, fight, or anything else for that matter, you can call on the power in the pendant, and it will strengthen you. As Sabrina clasped it around her neck, Airis stood up. "Come on, we need to help you friends," she said, motioning for her to get up. As Sabrina smiled and stood up, Aphrodite worredly said, "You need something that would be easier to fight in!" She snapped her fingers and the gown shortened it's self to an apropriate hight for fighting while still being modest in that time period. Sabrina simled in thanks then turned towards her mom. "Before we go, can I have my arrows back?" Bad Luck